


東京卍復仇者 - 接119（麥武）

by rain_ling



Category: Tokyo Revengers, 東京卍復仇者, 麥武
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_ling/pseuds/rain_ling
Summary: 你是我的。You're MINE.是的。YES.我是你的.I’m YOURS.*接119話*慎
Relationships: 佐野萬次郎/花垣武道, 麥武 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. 你是我的 You’re MINE

**Author's Note:**

> 看119話的時候...此處應有本！！！
> 
> 然後第一次開車就長途車...本來只想開個無腦快車
> 
> 結果失控了..😇
> 
> \--------------------------------
> 
> 一波三折...Lofter發文好痛苦

接119話 - 你是我的（麥武）- 上

「我變了。」

Mikey拿出手槍指著自己。

  
「不...」

  
看著眼前的Mikey，武道搖著頭。

「我看到！Mikey的眼睛還是跟以前一樣！」

「那是不是代表，我原本就這樣呢？」

「武小道，我想你親手殺了我。」

Mikey把槍柄遞向武道，示意他接過。

「不！」

「不要！」

武道哭著撲了上去，手槍被撞到地上，武道緊抱著Mikey，直視著那雙眼睛。

「我不要。」

  
Mikey把武道一把推倒在地，翻過身騎到武道身上，居高臨下腑視著武道，漆黑的雙眼深不見底。

「Mikey!」

「我原本就是這樣，我殺了他們所有人，我就是極惡。」

  
Mikey兇狠的一口咬上武道的頸子，嚐著口中的腥甜。

「嘶...」

  
「Mikey，痛...」

  
「我可以回到過去，我...」

武道還想說什麼，卻被Mikey用唇封住。

  
抓著想推開自己的手，Mikey用力嚼咬著武道的上唇，舌尖慢慢掃過貝齒，糾纏上對方的舌頭。

  
「嗯...」

缺乏鍛練的武道，漸漸從推卻變得只能無力的抓著Mikey的衣袖，承受著Mikey的入侵。

  
「我變了。」

Mikey離開了武道的唇，順著下巴的孤度，一下一下的吻了下去。

「我變了。」

頸子上。

「我變了。」

喉結上。

「我變了。」

鎖骨上。

Mikey的唇，在皮膚上蠕動，從頸項一直落到鎖骨，最後埋在胸口。

武道感受著Mikey呼出來的熱氣，耳邊是一聲又一聲的抽泣。

「為什麼？」

「為什麼？」

「為什麼你不在？」

為什麼呢？武道仰著頭看向那灰色的天空，像個洩氣的皮球，放棄了爭扎。

  
「你說過會在我身邊！」

  
Mikey撕扯著武道的衣服，一聲一聲的質問，像個固執的孩子。武道對上那雙委屈的眼睛，慢慢的撫上了Mikey的臉。

  
一滴淚水滑過指尖，順著手肘消失不見。

  
「我做錯了嗎？」

Mikey的臉蹭著武道的手，像隻被安撫了的貓咪。

  
「我想要你。」

  
左手慢慢的覆上臉上的手，右手撩起了武道的衣服，掠過腰身輕輕摩挲著，動作變得輕柔起來。

  
「你是我的。」

  
Mikey看著武道的眼神充滿慾望。

  
「給我。」

  
武道用手慢慢撐起自己，在Mikey的額上印下一個吻。

  
「我不應該離開的。」

  
兩片嘴唇再度交纏，誰也不願意落後，爭奪著彼此的呼吸。

  
一時間，略大的空間只有吸啜的聲音。

  
「哈...哈...」

  
這是武道真正意義上的第一個吻。

  
Mikey看著武道漂亮的眼睛，輕輕啄了一下。

  
「給我。」

  
拉過武道的衣服，埋首到胸前的一點，用舌頭畫著圈慢慢的舔吻著。

「嗯...Mikey，那裡好奇怪。」

Mikey看著被舔得立起的乳尖，輕輕用牙齒拉扯，引起了一陣戰慄。

「哈呀...」

  
指尖不停揉著胸前的軟肉，就是不去踫觸那透著粉紅的乳珠。

「Mikey?」

雙手漸漸無力支撐自己，武道從不知道自己的胸脯這麼敏感，被刺激得弓起了腰，卻把另一邊也送到 Mikey手上。

  
「想要你。」

  
Mikey像對待一件昂貴的易碎品，雙手輕輕的描繪著，從胸到腰滑到跨部。

  
隔著褲子用力的揉著武道已經半硬的下身。

  
「武小道。」

「嗯...」

  
Mikey啄了下武道的唇，伸手拉下了武道的褲子，薄薄的布料已經濕了一片。

「別...」

  
武道伸手去擋。

  
「殊...」，Mikey拉過武道的手吻了吻。

  
把礙事的衣服一把拉過了頭，衣身卡在武道的手臂上，形成一種束縛。

  
「不要拒絕我。」

  
「嗯...」

  
Mikey脫了自己的恤衫墊到武道的下方，另一隻手輕輕扶著武道躺了下來。欣賞著武道上身拉出的線條，此刻就像一條待宰的魚，輕喘著，雙手被禁固在頭頂。

Mikey沙啞的嗓音，忍耐著把他拆吃入腹的衝動，看著武道迷蒙的雙眼，虔誠的落下一吻。

「武小道...」

  
沿著之前的紅痕，輕輕吸啜，舌頭滑過皮膚，描繪著肌肉的紋理，舌尖撩過肚臍，一路向下滑去，隔著內褲牙齒輕輕細咬著那團軟肉。

武道的身體不由自主的彈起來又落下。

「啊...Mikey...你」

雙手游魚一樣滑到褲子裡，揉搓著武道的臀部，連著內褲一起拉了下來，褲子鬆垮垮的掛在膝灣處，褲兜裡的手機掉到地上，發出清脆的聲音。

  
「給我。」，Mikey吻了吻武道半硬的性器。

  
張口包覆著前端，舌頭順著柱身來到頂端的凹縫，一點一點的撩逗著。

  
「啊！嗯...」

一聲短促的聲音，很快埋沒在了衣服裡，武道瑟縮著把頭埋進纏著布料的雙手，擋著自己羞恥的聲音。

  
Mikey揉捏著下面的囊袋，看著整張臉埋進衣服裡的武道，惡作劇般用力的吸啜著陰莖冠。就像孩童在品嚐甜蜜的棒棒糖，一下一下，吸出了聲音。

啵—

啵—

一聲一聲清脆的聲音，即使看不見，還是提醒著武道，Mikey在給自己口交，這樣的想法令武道覺得興奮。

雙腿不自覺的想要併隴，卻不得要領，蹭著Mikey的腰身，似是催促。

Mikey捕捉著那從布料後露出的眼睛，壞笑著舔舔嘴角，用牙齒撕摩著頂端，收起牙齒一吸到底。

武道感受著從未有過的快感，一聲又一聲喘息流了出來。

羞恥心敗給了慾念。

  
武道的雙手不知不覺的按著Mikey的頭，跨部隨著Mikey吸啜的節奏，一下一下的擺動著。

  
Mikey抓捏著大腿的肌肉，忍耐著不適張著嘴，埋首在武道腿間，喉部吞嚥的動作刺激著陰莖頂端。

唇舌描繪出莖身的脈絡，感受到武道肌肉一刻的繃緊。

「嗯...哈...哈」

  
武道舒服得縮著腿，手指輕抓過Mikey的黑髮，射在了Mikey的嘴裏。

  
「咳..哈」

  
Mikey放鬆了嘴唇，溢出的精液順著柱身，把武道的恥毛弄得濕漉漉的，下身被弄得一塌糊塗，大腿內側一點點的發著紅。

  
Mikey看著武道高潮的臉，慵懶又性感，輕撫上武道的臉，視線交纏，交換了一個綿長的吻。

  
武道嚐著自己的味道，手指穿插在Mikey的頭髮上，一雙手順著胸膛來到Mikey的褲跨處，解著扣子。

薄薄的布料勾勒出堅挺的慾望，武道的雙手小心翼翼的虛握著，一臉不知所措。

「我...我想...可是我沒...」

Mikey挑挑眉看著武道青澀的模樣，抓著他輕顫的手，帶著武道一點一點的包覆著上下擺動。

「哈⋯就是這樣⋯」

  
伴隨著耳邊的喘息聲，武道只覺剛剛消散的熱度又往下衝去。

  
Mikey沙啞的嗓音透著忍隱，武道只覺心裡癢癢的。

  
「我教你。」

  
Mikey的手指就著體液，滑過會陰，刺激著那裡的軟肉。高潮過後的武道，後穴隨著呼吸一收一縮，彷彿邀請。

大手不停的揉弄著會陰處，指尖描繪著穴口的皺褶，手指試探的篤弄著，伸入一個指節，撐開緊窄的後穴。

「呃...」

武道被陌生的入侵感，逼出了一聲難耐的輕哼，手上的慢慢的停了下來。對未知的恐懼，武道僵硬的緊握著Mikey在後穴肆虐的手。

肉壁收縮著想排出愈發深入的手指，武道難受的皺著眉不知道是要阻止還是繼續。

  
「嗯...痛...」

  
Mikey看著倒抽著氣輕顫的武道，感受著後穴的乾澀，輕輕抽出了手指，在穴口的皺褶上打著圈，順著大腿根滑到膝窩，把武道的一條腿掛到肩上。

埋首在大腿內側的軟肉上留下一個個牙印，大手不停揉捏著臀瓣，按摩那繃緊的肌肉。

Mikey另一手托著武道的臉，虛點著他的唇。

  
「乖，幫我舔一下。」

  
武道瞄過Mikey的眼睛，笨拙的伸出了舌頭舔著Mikey的手指，從指尖到根部，一根一根舔吻著，學著剛剛Mikey幫自己釋放的動作，卷過手指含進了嘴裡。

不自覺的性感，要人命。

抽出泛着水光的手指，Mikey追著拉出的銀絲，吻了過去。

武道的回吻，鼓勵著Mikey，就著體液的潤滑，伸入後穴，一下就整根沒入，指尖輕刮著包覆過來的腸壁。

「嗯...」

Mikey的舌頭靈巧的捕捉著對方，一起翻攪，分散著武道的注意，後穴悄悄加入一指拉扯著，緩緩分開在裡頭摸索著武道的敏感處。

感受著體內的手指，指甲刮過一處嫩肉，武道一下痙攣，抓緊了Mikey的肩膀，五指陷入肌肉裡。

「啊...嗯...」

一聲變了調的嚶嚶，水氣在眼眶打轉。

「那裡...不...哈...」

武道雙腿打著顫，往內夾去，想擋著那羞人的穴口，卻只是把Mikey夾的更緊，磨蹭著Mikey的手臂。

Mikey壓著武道的大腿筋，使那裡張得更開。Mikey開始加快抽插的節奏，每次進出都輕刮著那脆弱的一點。

「嗯...哈...」

武道的雙眼擒著淚，因脹痛萎下去的分身，因後穴的刺激又再微微立起，抵著Mikey的腰腹，緩緩流出前液。

望著沉浸在快感中的武道，抽出沾滿腸液的手指，Mikey扶著自己的肉刃抵弄著被手指操開的穴口，輕蹭。

後穴傳來的空虛感，武道只想Mikey給他更多更多。

  
「武小道，給我好嗎？」

  
Mikey沙啞的聲音，執拗地想要武道的回答。

張開迷濛的雙眼，望著Mikey充滿渴望。

武道雙手環抱著Mikey，用力的親上去，「嗯，我是你的。」

心裡一陣悸動，Mikey扶自己的慾望一插到底，捅開了穴壁的軟肉，進到從未有人觸碰過的方，感受著武道裡內的溫度。

「好溫暖。」

Mikey回抱著武道，發出一聲滿足的歎息。

「哈...」

  
「嗯...呃...」

  
武道被頂得倒抽了一口氣，雙手死死的抱著Mikey，後穴不停的收縮，像推拒更像討好。

  
「太深了...嗯...」

  
武道搖著頭，低聲嗚咽著。

  
Mikey也不急著進攻，指尖撫過被撐平的皺摺，來到前方安撫著武道微微顫抖的分身，另一手壓著武道的腿，好讓自己埋得更深。

  
「乖...很快就舒服了。」

  
吻去武道的涙水，Mikey埋首到胸前舔弄著武道敏感的乳首。

「嗯...」

  
上下同時的刺激，Mikey帶給武道的快樂。腦袋彷佛炸著煙花，發出一聲聲的浪吟，不再抑壓自己的渴求。

「嗯...哈...」

「想要...」

「我動了...」

肉刃慢慢的進出，退開來直到穴口箍著冠溝才又撞到最深處，一下，一下，每一下都擦過讓武道瘋狂的那處。

  
「哈...好棒」

  
耳邊傳來歡悅的呻吟，Mikey呼吸粗糙起來，不再忍耐。抱過武道的膝窩，壓向胸前，讓後穴迎向自己的慾望。

就著這樣的姿勢，更方便交合的動作，Mikey加快了節奏，腰跨有力的前後挺動著。

一聲聲短促的吭哼，武道雙腳夾緊Mikey的腰身，雙手抓著背，配合著，把自己的肉穴送向對方，享受著Mikey帶給他的快樂。

Mikey每次的頂入，下身撞著臀瓣，一聲聲和著武道的呻吟迴盪在整個空間。

  
嗡嗡嗡—

  
先前從褲兜滑出的手機，不停的閃耀著。

  
Mikey埋首在武道的溫熱裡，不想理會。  
待他自行掛斷吧。

  
嗡嗡嗡—

手機的另一面，不屈不撓的撥著號，彷彿一定要聯系上武道。

  
Mikey督了督手機上的名字，「橘直人」。

  
武道此刻仍沉醉在快感中，腸壁蠕動著吸啜著Mikey的陰莖，感受著後穴的刺激，還差一點還差一點，武道伸出手握著自己的慾望上下擼動著。

  
「嗯...快到了...」

  
抓過武道撫慰自己的手，堵著頂端流著水的菱口。

Mikey伸手去抅手機。

  
「誰是橘直人。」

「嗯？」

武道的腦袋發昏塞滿了棉絮，思考不到任何事情，只想抓著剛剛的快感。

  
「放開...嗯」

  
Mikey拿著電話在武道眼前揮著，放到武道的耳邊。下身卻一刻不停的在武道的肉穴衝刺。

  
「嗯...哈...」

武道被頂弄得輕哼著。

「慢點...嗯...」

  
「喂喂？武道？你在嗎？」

耳邊傳來直人的聲音，武道一個激濘，整個人繃緊著，帶著後穴緊咬著Mikey的陰莖。

「怎麼不接電話？沒事嗎？我開車趕過來了。」

「不要！」

「不用過來！」

  
啪—

Mikey拍打著武道的臀部，貼近武道另一邊的耳朵舔弄著。

「放鬆...」

武道緊咬著下唇，吞掉了一聲脫口而出的呻吟。

「嗯...我沒事...」

「喂？喂？武道？！」

Mikey一下一下抽插著，故意在那一處輾磨。

「嗯...嗯」

武道只能掩著自己的嘴，只怕露出半點聲音被直人聽去。

「嗯...哈...」

  
Mikey拉開武道的手，吻了過去，像要把對方吞掉，武道慢慢瞇起了眼，忘情的回吻著。

  
「嗯⋯啾⋯」

嘟—嘟—嘟

聽著那頭傳來的忙音，直人扯下了耳機。看著車上GPS閃著的一點，眉頭緊鎖，一腳踩在油門上。

「武道，你不要出事。」

  
Mikey按斷了通話，把手機掉到遠方。

  
「你是我的。」

  
Mikey放開了堵著菱口的手，輕輕彈了彈瑟瑟發抖的前端，轉動手指圈著武道的陰莖擼動。

  
「我的。」

Mikey留下一個又一個吻，粉紅的星星點點散落在身體上，似是烙印。

  
「嗯...Mikey...」

兩具交纏的肉體，專心致志的感受著對方，無閒顧及世上的所有。

「我的。」

Mikey埋到武道的頸項，輕咬著，吻上武道的耳珠。

「說 你是我的。」

  
「嗯...」

  
武道敏感的縮著頸子，在Mikey充滿慾望的眼睛裡看到自己沉醉的臉，發出一聲氣音。

「哈...我...是你的...」

  
「哈...啊...」

高潮的一刻，武道雙手緊抱著Mikey，痙攣著向後仰去，露出脆弱的頸項，愛液噴灑在彼此的腰腹處。

  
「嗯...我是你的。」

  
Mikey心頭一震，野獸捕食一般咬上獵物的喉結，就著武道高潮時後穴的收緊，釋放在了武道體內。

「嗯...啊」

武道被後穴的滾燙驚得叫出了聲，裡面被灌得滿滿的。

「喔...射進去了...」

有點懊惱的撫過武道的臉，Mikey輕笑著，攤軟下來，享受著高潮後的餘韻。


	2. 我是你的 I’m YOURS

接119話 - 我是你的（麥武）-下

武道像隻餐足的貓輕蹭著Mikey的手，剛高潮的身體敏感非常，每一處都傳來的酥麻感，慵懶的不想動彈。

Mikey的輕笑聲，牽動著後穴，肉壁一收一縮的想排出異物。滿出來的精液在相連處緩緩滲出，打濕了下身的毛髮。

武道突然有了Mikey還在我裡面的認知，血液往上充，回想起不羞不臊的自己，把臉埋到Mikey身上。

「拔...拔出來啦...」

卻換來了Mikey的一個吻。

「偏不。」

  
Mikey抱著武道翻了個身，讓武道趴伏在自己身上，憐惜的撫上武道被磨得紅腫的背。

Mikey的下身磨蹭著裡面的嫩肉，抽出一點又往裡蹭，就是不拔出來。

武道弓著腰埋在Mikey的胸膛上，只覺得體內的炙熱又開始變硬，和著裡頭的精液打著泡發出了噗哧噗哧的聲音。

「Mikey...嗯」

後穴的軟肉食隨滋味的絞上Mikey的肉刅，高潮過兩次的武道此刻已經沒什麼力氣，搖著頭的推拒著，前端的慾望卻又被後穴的敏感，刺激得顫抖著微微抬頭。

  
Mikey的耳朵微動，敏銳的捕捉著遠處的聲音，手指沿著脊骨一點點向上，掃過脆弱的頸項，揉捏著武道的耳垂。

「你聽得見嗎？」

「嗯？」

下巴蹭著武道的髮漩。

「所以，橘直人是警察的那個橘直人？」

武道猛的抬頭撞到Mikey的顎骨上，痛得眼淚掉下來。

「嗯...」

心裡咯噔一下，武道猛的坐了起來，瞪大眼睛看著Mikey，腦袋飛快的閃過直人說的話，「我在開車趕過來。」

「呃...」

Mikey看著一驚一炸的武道，也不著急，拉著他的手，讓武道騎在自己身上，肉刅向上撞去。

「哈...Mikey！」

「想什麼呢？」

武道穴壁的嫩肉不受控的吸啜著Mikey的陰莖，身體輕顫。

「嗯...Mikey...哈...」

「嗯？你說什麼？」

想著此刻自己羞恥的模樣，全身赤裸，滿身歡愛的痕跡，屁股還含著Mikey的肉莖。

武道搖著頭，望著來路的梯級，著急的咽嗚起來。

「嗯...直人說在趕過來...嗚...」

Mikey用力的向上頂去，雙手扣著武道的肩背向下壓，武道只覺得內臟都要被捅穿了。

「哈...Mikey...放開...嗯...」

Mikey用力捏著武道的雙頰，像隻被入侵領地的頭狼，下身死死的釘著武道。

「所以...他是怎麼知道這裡的呢，嗯？」

  
武道被盯得背脊發涼，也不理一身狼狽，掰著Mikey的手想要逃離。

「我沒有...」

  
就著武道起來的力度，下身緊貼，Mikey硬是環抱著武道站了起來。

「嗯...」

突如其來的失重感，武道只能攀附在Mikey身上。

「嗯...哈」

「你要去哪呢？」

全身的重量集中在身下相連的那處，武道被頂得張著嘴，無聲的開合著。Mikey扶著武道的臀肉向上托了托，抱穩，慢慢的渡著步。

「我抱你去。」

「嗯...」

隨著Mikey的腳步，陰莖一深一淺的磨蹭著甬道的軟肉，顛簸著滑出又頂入，輕輕擦過又夠不到精要處，撓著武道的心窩，頭皮發麻。

這磨人的感覺，逼得武道開口求饒。

「嗯...Mikey...停下」

「我沒有...嗯...哈」

Mikey沒有答理，抱著武道就往裡走，穿過一堆雜物，來到入口對面的一處暗角，把武道抵在一人高的牆壁上。Mikey肉莖頂弄著武道的肉穴，在耳邊哈著氣。

「你把這個地方告訴了別人。」

Mikey一邊操著武道，不時瞄過透過石牆上的縫隙，越過一座廢棄零件堆成的小山，監察著來路的入口。

  
踏—

踏—

踏—

  
直人走到梯級的入口處，看著手機上的一個亮點，舉著槍慢慢的步下梯級。

  
聽見上方傳來的腳步聲愈來愈近，滿是水氣的眼睛看著Mikey，嘴巴無力的做著口型。

  
「停下...求你。」

  
Mikey只是笑笑，蹭著後穴的敏感處，指尖輕輕的撩過武道的前端，菱口顫抖著吐出一小股薄液。

「哈...嗯」

「為什麼呢？嗯？」

「明明就很有感覺。」

一下一下的撞著武道，不再照顧武道舒服與否，Mikey放開自己，不停的抽插著，想要把自己的骨肉都嵌到武道體內。

  
「你是我的。」

  
「我的。」

  
直人敏銳的抓著一絲細碎的聲音，腳下不停，拿著槍的手穩了穩，小心謹慎的觀察著這處廢棄之地。

  
隨時被人發現的緊張感，令武道繃緊著肌肉，感受著後方激烈的動作。Mikey的粗長在裡頭捅弄著，後穴傳來一陣陣的脹痛感，武道不禁咬上了Mikey的肩膀。

「嗯...嗯...」

發軟的雙腿虛點著地，本來就紅腫的穴口滲出了血絲。

Mikey抽出了陰莖，扶著武道轉了半圈，嚼咬著武道的肩甲骨，在大腿根篤刺著。

「你看。」

武道冒著薄汗，雙腳打著顫，撐著牆壁，被壓得看前傾去。視線穿過一道裂縫，看到遠處直人的身影。

  
直人下過樓梯，踩過滿地的零件，盯著腳邊的手槍皺著眉。

眼看直人就站在他們剛才歡愛的地方上，用腳翻找著什麼，舉著槍警戒著。

直人翻過衣物沒有發現血跡，才鬆了一口氣。

  
「你...就這麼怕被那個直人看見嗎？」

  
Mikey發著氣音，貼著武道的耳邊呢喃著。

  
血絲混著白濁，順著大腿根部流下，Mikey的手指沾過流淌出來精液的一點點往回塞，在裡頭攪拌。

  
靠著牆壁之間的裂縫，Mikey看著直人彎下腰撿起了被自己摔到零件堆裡的手機。

按了按沒反應的電話，直人又回到衣服堆裡。掉在地上的衣物，乾涸的精液，無一不訴說著這裡不久之前發生著什麼。

直人盯著一件不屬於武道的襯衫，從新審視著整個空間，廢棄零件堆成的小山，一道接一道的石柱，塌掉的磚牆，很適合躲藏。

  
「手機嗎？果然是警察慣用的技倆。」

  
Mikey舔著手指上沾著的體液，嚐著那淡淡的鐵鏽味。身體前傾，整個人覆了上去。扶著武道脫力的腰，重新埋進溫暖的甬道。

  
「這裡是我最後的樂土喔。」

  
「嗯...哈」

  
Mikey壓著武道的腰窩，使臀部翹的更高，肉刅埋在裡頭輕蹭著。

  
武道被頂得全身發軟，垂著頭咬著自己的手，想阻止那羞人的聲音流出。

  
「嗯...嗯...嗯」

  
直人舉著槍，慢慢的移動著，踩著雜物的沙沙聲近在咫尺，武道繃緊著內壁緊咬著Mikey的肉莖。

「哈... 你裡面吸得我很舒服。」

Mikey一聲歎息，拉過武道掩著嘴的手，輕吻著，肉刃慢慢地抽插著，逼出一聲短促的呻吟，武道立即咬緊下唇。

「喔...嗯...」

  
「誰？」，直人舉槍指向聲音傳來的方向，一步一步接近著。

五指抓過牆壁，心臟瘋狂的跳動。

  
整個空間安靜得只有風吹過的聲音，陽光從上方曬進來。

咯—

手槍上膛的聲音。

看著直人的身影在眼前掠過，只隔著一道牆壁，向著轉角處走去，牆後的武道被Mikey侵犯著，死死的咬著唇。

「你猜...」

Mikey緊咬著武道耳朵，細細的撕磨著。

「他會不會開槍呢？」

Mikey的肉莖故意輾過那一點，武道的陰莖顫抖著洩了出來，稀薄的精水沾在牆上緩緩向下流，劃出了一道水跡。

「嗯...哈...」

武道鬆開了牙關，再也抑制不住，一聲接一聲細碎的啜泣。

直人聽著牆後傳來的聲音，伸手摸著牆壁，不敢向前走去，心裡發虛，武道沒跟我說他們是這種關係喔。

  
Mikey的堅硬操著武道的肉穴，把玩著武道軟下來的前端，「我還沒到呢，這麼有感覺嗎？」

「嗯...呀...」

「不要了...」

武道感受著強烈的高潮感一陣失神，後穴吸啜著Mikey的陰莖夾得更緊。

「比剛剛還要敏感呢...」

Mikey兜著武道無力的膝彎，讓武道背靠著自己，從牆後走了出來，捏著武道的臉，強迫他看著眼前的直人。

「是因為橘直人在嗎？」

直人看著面前的畫面，舉著槍的手震抖著。

「嗯...哈...」

武道雙腿無力的掛在Mikey的臂彎上，大張著，下身一覽無遺，宣示著經歷過怎樣瘋狂的性愛。

全身只淨下襪子還好好穿著，赤裸的身體佈滿曖昧的紅痕，大腿內側的青瘀，武道紅腫的穴口吞吐著Mikey的肉莖。

「嗯...別看...」

武道縮著腿，伸手遮掩前方，扭過臉埋在Mikey的肩窩裡。

Mikey下身一下一下的頂弄著，貼著武道的耳邊，咬上露出的頸項廝磨。

  
「佐野萬次郎。」

  
親了一下武道的臉，無視威脅著的槍口，盯上直人的眼睛，一步步走向前，直到槍口抵著前額。

「橘直人，不請自來，有何貴幹。」

「我來找武道。」

看著穿戴整齊的Mikey，直人的槍口一直抵著Mikey的腦袋，只差扣下板機。

「直人...你先回去。」

武道埋在Mikey的肩上，無力的聲音虛虛流出。

「武道，可是你...」

「我自願的！」

武道大聲打斷了直人，扭頭看過去。

「所以，不要開槍，求你了...」

直人看著武道濕潤的雙眼，慢慢放下了槍。

武道主動攬過Mikey，送上了自己的嘴唇， 旁若無人的親著，只淨下曖昧的吸啜聲。

Mikey挑著眉看著直人，怎麼還不走？

  
「我在飯店等你。」

直人督了武道一眼，轉過身，踩著來時的路往回走，離開前把自己的西裝外套脫了下來。

看著消失在梯口的身影，Mikey一手按上武道的後腦，加深了這個吻，再也忍耐不住，瘋狂的抽插起來。

  
「嗯...哈...」

聽著愈行愈遠的腳步聲，繃緊的神經終於放鬆下來，武道整個人發著暈，無力的承受著Mikey的蹂躪。

「不要了⋯哈⋯」

「嗯⋯我可還硬著呢⋯」

「不⋯」

Mikey咬著武道的後頸，一手圈著腋下，支撐著武道軟綿綿的身體。

武道發著虛，全身的重量靠在Mikey身上，搖著頭求饒。

「會死的...」

「嗯...哈」

「沒事...我帶你去極樂。」

肉刅一下下刺激著武道的敏感點，壓迫著前列腺輾磨。武道的陰莖不受控制的顫抖著立起，流出線液。

「嗯...哈」

「哈...你看...這是預高潮喔...」

Mikey持續頂弄著那處，感受著後穴的蠕動，武道突然一下劇烈收縮緊緊夾著體內的陰莖。

武道羞紅著臉，一種射精和失禁的雙重快感，武道被Mikey插射了。

「嗯...哈...」

Mikey感受著武道內壁的收縮，抽出陰莖擼動，精液射在了武道的股溝上。

  
Mikey把脫力的武道放到一張廢棄的靠墊上，討好的舔著武道的眼淚。武道感覺自己都被掏空了，整個人昏昏沉沉。

  
Mikey想著剛剛武道的主動求愛，調笑道，「就這麼怕我會死嗎？」

武道喘著氣，看著眼前滿臉笑意的Mikey，無力的叫罵。

「瘋子。」

「直人他...真的會開槍的...」

武道一下一下的捶打著Mikey，眼淚一滴滴的流下來，打著嗝。

「你會死的！」

聽著武道叫得沙啞的聲音，Mikey抓著武道的手，再次埋進那叫人留戀的溫暖甬道，腑下身去親那喋喋不休的嘴巴，撫上被插射後沒有軟下來的陰莖。

「我看你很有精神喔！」

「嗯...」

「不要了...」

「我好久沒這麼快樂了，武小道。」

  
「嗯⋯哈⋯」

「謝謝你。」

  
「不要了...嗯...」

「射不出來了...」

「嗯...」

  
「我愛你。」

  
\----------------------------------------------

  
「所以回到過去是真的？」

Mikey把玩著武道的小卷髮。

「要跟橘直人握手，為什麼是他呢？」

武道之後又被操得高潮了幾次，感覺第一次就幫他補回了二十六年的空白，此刻伏在Mikey身上，迷迷糊糊的說著自己原來的目的。

「武小道。」

「請跟十二年前的我說，我一定會相信你的。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我還是我喔。」

武道在失去意識前嘀咕著。

「我想每個回憶都有你。」

Mikey摸摸武道的臉，歎著氣。

「能拖垮我的，從來都只有你。」

武道在Mikey為他清理身體時，都沒有醒過來。只有在手指伸進紅腫的穴口，掏著留在後穴的精液時，輕聲呢喃著，「不要了...」

Mikey用直人留下的外套包裹著武道，抱著走了出去。

看著等在外面的直人，也不客氣的抱著武道坐上了直人的車。

此時直人又是那個令東卐頭痛，冷靜精明的警察。

「你會讓他回去十二年前嗎？」

「為什麼不？」

「我想每個回憶都有他。」


End file.
